Super Ultimate Eating Contest
Plot Summary It's time for the super ultimate eating contest, but Lincoln doesn't really intend on participating in that event. Lynn Loud Sr. explains to him that it's the question of honor and tradition and 'til now every single member of the Loud family has won in every single eating contest. Lynn Loud Sr. tells Lincoln the story about how he won the eating contest back in 1947, but Lincoln's still not convinced into willingly entering the contest. Right at the end, Lynn Loud Sr. leaves him no choice, having taken bets on Lincoln from the entire city town already. The next day at Great Lakes City Middle School during lunchtime, Clyde talks about entering the super ultimate eating contest, but Ronnie Anne says that Lincoln, Clyde, Rocky, Rusty, Ian, Zach, Hawk and Hank will have no other chance of winning the contest anyhow 'cause of a young boy from their school who can eat almost anything in sight. Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Ian, Rocky, Rusty, Hawk and Hank decide to check it out for themselves and they find Larry who's nicknamed the Disposal and they see him right through the window of the Hillenburg-Lee Memorial Ice Cream and Soda Parlor and they can see why Larry got his nickname. Lincoln decides to tell Lynn Loud Sr. that he won't participate, but when he enters the living room and hears him say in his slumber that it's his greatest wish to see Lincoln win the contest, Lincoln changes his mind and decides to enter the contest and when Lincoln leaves the living room, Lynn Loud Sr. opens his eyes and says to him, "my false slumber trick worked perfectly." Lincoln comes right back in and Lynn Loud Sr. tells Lincoln that he just woke up and it's time for his training to begin and Lincoln tells him, "Alright, Dad, let's do it". The very next morning, Lincoln's training begins. He learns how to eat every single big amounts while pacing himself back and forth. Eventually, the big day is finally here and in preparation, Lynn Loud Sr. forbids Lincoln from eating almost anything 'til the contest and he's only allowed to drink ice cold water right before it begins. Lynn Loud Sr.'s shocked and horrified when he sees the disposal for the very 1st time tilting back meat moons on a tray right into his mouth and recommends Lincoln to just give up, but Lincoln's now determined to win the contest. The contest begins with beef and cheese tacos, Hawk and Hank eat a bit too fast and they can't eat the 3rd 1 from Taco Cottage. Shirley's stuffed bell peppers are too much for Zach. The Souvlaki coming from Ricky's Souvlaki Stand is all Ian can't eat. Rocky falls right off his chair when Howard McBride's super Special garden salad is served. Finally, Rusty collapses 'cause of Sherman Lawson's garlic Kielbasa and only Lincoln and Larry remain. Then the final course is served: Neapolitan ice cream cake from Jimbo Hinkersten. Lincoln's on the verge of giving up, but Larry who had already eaten a lot before the contest, quits eating and collapses, and with 1 final bite, Lincoln wins the eating contest. Transcript ''Super Ultimate Eating Contest'' transcript Category:The Loud House season 5 episodes